I Hate You I Know
by Wolfcharm
Summary: The Girls are 18 & making plans for their futures. Buttercup has no clue & after many fights with her family & her jerk of a boyfriend, she is fed up. Until she runs into an all too familiar face & suddenly things start to fall into place. M for language & mature scenes. AceCuppa. Slight ButchxButtercup


**I Hate You... I Know**

_**Takes place in the future, for the sake of making it less weird or whatever, there will be a 5 year age gap between them, like in PPGZ. (They act more like 12 year olds anyway). They are now age 18 and Ace is 23. Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes in later chapters. Slight Butch x Buttercup.**_

* * *

**Another Break-Up**

"-You know what, FUCK YOU!" an angry female voice raged. "GET OUT!"

A slam of the door and a bulky boy with a green sweater was tossed out of the house that the voice was coming from. "Aww, come on, baby!" the boy cried and rubbed his head.

The boy sat himself up and looked at the girl with a stupid expression on his face, somewhere between amused and confused. The girl stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, she looked pissed and almost expectant. "I told you no a thousand times, you're such a jerk, Butch!" she said.

_Butch _frowned and stood back up still rubbing his head. His green eyes were filled with confusion and hurt. "But, Buttercup, we've been dating for-."

"A year, it's not long enough to go that far yet and you know it!" _Buttercup_ interrupted.

Butch sighed and shuffled his feet. "Don't you love me?" he asked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, she hated it when he played this card. She smacked her hand against her forehead and groaned. "No, I don't!" she yelled.

She didn't really mean it, it was more like the things you would say when you're mad and you want to get rid of someone fast. "You're an immature jerk with no sense of respect and frankly I'm sick of looking at that stupid, pleading face!" she yelled again. "You're a loser, Butch and I don't want to see you again for at least a week, now get out and stay out!"

Buttercup slammed the door behind her and sighed as she slid down to the floor. She pressed her ear next to the door and she heard Butch groan and then his groan turned into a shout, then she heard him take off and that was the end of it. Buttercup pulled her knees to her chest and buried her eyes in her kneecaps. When stars started to appear she put her chin on her knees and let a few stray tears fall. She had given them a few days to cool off and then do something about the situation. But she didn't know if she wanted to. Butch was great, sometimes, but he had just been pushing her too hard lately and she just didn't feel that much for him. "Again?" a small voice asked.

Buttercup opened her eyes and she was met with a pair of soft blue eyes. Bubbles had peeked her head out of the kitchen door and was staring at her with a look of concern. "Yeah," Buttercup said.

Bubbles nodded and stepped out of the kitchen. "I'm sure things will be ok," she said.

Buttercup smiled and stood up. "Yeah, yeah," she said and ruffled her naive sister's hair.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. She chugged the can and tossed it in the recycle bin. Buttercup's life wasn't much different from when she was younger, except now she was 18 and she was recieving more looks and more "appreciation" from boys. She had been dating Butch for awhile and they had fun, until he started to get all "handsy". She really didn't want to go all the way with him yet, she didn't feel like she "loved" him that way.

Besides boys there was still school, still the Professor, still crime fighting, still monsters and villains, still living in the same house. However, she as well as her sisters have changed a little during the years. Bubbles wasn't that innocent anymore, but she still retained her naivete, Blossom was still a bossy, know-it-all, but now she was a know-it-all for colleges. That's right, the girls were thinking about their futures now. Blossom had immediately jumped on the college train and was registering for Yale, Harvard, Duke, etc. Bubbles had always wanted to attend Julliard, so she was gunning for that. Buttercup hadn't really thought about it that much, she could go to college, but she didn't really want to have more school, she was thinking of maybe taking a year off and getting some life experience without her sisters.

It would be the first time in a long time (if ever) that the sisters would be apart for long periods of time. Buttercup thought she should feel crushed by this and she was, but only a little bit, she kept thinking about when they would be gone, then she wouldn't have anyone holding her back. She would finally be herself, she would finally have a little freedom. "I think I'll go to the mall for a bit," Buttercup said and before Bubbles could even reply she was out the door and zipping across the sky.


End file.
